


Lightning and Lace

by lanalucy



Series: Synchronicity [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art Shows, Concerts, First Meetings, GYWO Bingo 2014, Gen, Painting, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie goes to a concert on her favorite band's farewell tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair for beta duties and title brainstorming.

Evie stumbled as she made her way to her seat, ending up scrabbling against a t-shirted chest to keep from falling to the floor. She tipped her head up toward his ear. “So sorry! I lost my balance.”

“Quite all right.” His voice rasped against her eardrums.

“Do you know what seat number this is?”

He looked toward the stage, then at her, then at the stage again, and shrugged his shoulders. “My ticket says B-17, but I’m pretty sure that’s not where I am. Nobody is paying any attention to where they’re supposed to be sitting anymore.”

Evie frowned. She was late, but that didn’t mean she wanted to give up the primo spot she’d paid for. She turned and counted the rows of people as best she could. It seemed like only four to her, which meant she was in the right row. “Do you mind if I look at the number? On the seat, I mean?”

“Sure. Whatever.” 

He moved to the side and she squatted a bit. B-5. So she was in the right section and the right row. She stood and faced the stage. The opening act was about to end, and things would get crazy once Lightning and Lace came out. “Hate to tell you this, but you’re about nine rows too close. And you’re in my seat.”

“Huh?” He held his hand to his ear.

“You’re in my seat!”

“Okay!” He shouted it back without taking his eyes off the band. “Can it wait until the set is over? I’ll move while the bands are changing out.”

She put her hand on her hip. _Sure. Whatever._ “Fine.” She pushed him out of the way and sat down. He clearly cared about this opening act, and she didn’t, so having his bulk between her and the stage wasn’t a big deal.

She sat out the remaining songs in the set, tweeting a status update about making it to the concert. One of her friends tweeted back, asking if she’d met anybody yet. She snorted and tweeted _Not what I’m here for, Suzanne. Lightning and Lace!_ Suzanne tweeted a raspberry back at her, and Evie sent her a smile, then stuck her phone in the air and took a selfie. She’d need to get more pictures, but not until Lightning and Lace came on.

As soon as the band trotted offstage, the guy turned around and said, “Thanks for being a good sport and not kicking me to the curb right in the middle of everything. I’ll get out of your hair now. You said this was what? Row five?”

“Yeah. You’re back thataway.” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder.

“Thanks again.” He waved and pushed through the crowd toward the center aisle.

She sat and made some notes on her phone - atmosphere, what colors she thought would make the right tones, the vibration of the energy in her rib cage, the smell of the air. She hesitated, then typed a couple more notes about colors; the guy himself had been nothing to write home about, but he’d had the prettiest eyes. She heard the band coming onstage, and the energy in the crowd ramped up accordingly. She shoved her phone deep into her pocket and stood to fangirl with the rest of them.

This was going to be a fantastic concert!


End file.
